


Simply Confess (Happy Birthday Hyungwon)

by skirii



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, DONT SLEEP ON THIS SHIP, Fluff, Hyungwon thinks Kihyun is adorable, Im bad, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Short, Shy Yoo Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun Is Whipped, hyungwon is whipped, i havent wrote in like 2 years !!, what do i even name this, why do i feel like i have some sort of lip kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirii/pseuds/skirii
Summary: Hyungwon and Kihyun decide to spend the new years at the Seoul Tower, again.





	Simply Confess (Happy Birthday Hyungwon)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Chae Hyungwon !!

11:50 pm

It was pure torture. Their heads would turn at any direction, and bright lights would dominate their eyes.  
“They overdid it this year,” Hyungwon squinted, trying to avoid looking directly at the lights.  
Kihyun was partially covering his eyes with his hands, nose scrunching in discomfort. “Just 10 more minutes of this, then we can get out of here,” he replied.  
“I doubt my eyes would still be viable,” Hyungwon scoffed.  
Kihyun rolled his eyes at that. “Its New Years, suck it up, champ.”

11:53 PM 

Every year, the duo would visit the Seoul Tower to celebrate the new year. This year felt a little dull, maybe because of the numerous amount of times they went to the same place. Nonetheless, his adrenaline started to kick in, thinking that when that clock hits 12, he should confess to the boy.  
To Hyungwon, of course. The elder had been slowly developing a crush on the guy for almost two years now. When Hyungwon told Kihyun he was bisexual last year, Kihyun made a promise to himself to share his secret too and confess. He hadn’t told him he liked boys too, mostly just scared of Hyungwon drifting himself away from Kihyun, but now he knows he might have a chance.  
“7 more minutes,” Kihyun sighed softly, a small sad smile visible on his face.  
Hyungwon yawned. “I know, you’re probably thinking what I’m thinking.”  
“Y-yeah?” Kihyun stuttered, suddenly paranoid thinking that Hyungwon probably knew he liked him the whole entire time.  
“We’re getting so old- Like jesus, a few more years and we’ll be thirty,” he ran his long fingers through his silky hair, and chuckled from the realization.  
Kihyun was silent a moment before giggling beside him, a little exasperated, but mostly relieved. 

11:56 PM

Every bench was occupied by either people waiting for 12 AM or couples getting it on. Kihyun really wants to be that girl, whose significant other was placing kisses on her hand and then slowly trailing upward. The sight made him shiver involuntarily, and he glanced up at Hyungwon, who was surprisingly, staring too. It was nice to know Kihyun might not have been the only one desperately craving for affection.

They finally, after almost an hour, found a spot to sit. It was farther away from the tower, but it was quieter, and the two relished in the feeling of peace. 

11:58 PM

Kihyun was getting too impatient to wait longer, he really wanted to come out then and there. He sneaked a side eye at Hyungwon. The younger looked lost in thought, eyebrows bunched up together.  
“Two more minutes...” He whispered.

11:59 PM

“Kihyunnie,” Hyungwon started. “Kihyun...hello?” He waved his hand to bring Kihyun back to life.  
“O-oh uh, sorry. I’m just tired. Let’s stand up, one more minute,” Kihyun had been staring shamelessly at Hyungwon, and the latter finally noticed. He really couldn’t help it, the taller friend’s visual was out of this world.  
He stood up and helped Hyungwon up. “I...this sounds so cheesy, really i-“  
Hyungwon silenced him with a finger on his lips. 

12:00 AM

From the distance screams and cheers could be heard, and fireworks lit up the sky, and Kihyun- all he could do was stare at the finger covering his own mouth.  
He removed his finger, and instead cupped Kihyuns face.  
“I like you Kihyun. And I can sense that you probably like me back, and if you do-“ He stopped and brought their faces together.  
“Do you?” he whispered, and Kihyun could hear a bit of a desperate tone in his voice. 

Kihyun bit his lip, and Hyungwon knew he scored. 

 

Instead Kihyun almost spit in his face as he started laughing, till he sat back on the bench and wiped away his tears. The younger just stared in disbelief.  
“Was it that bad...?” He asked, face burning.  
“No, no. It was really romantic,” Kihyun said, out of breath. “I just, reacted the wrong way. Mostly because you actually like me back.”  
“Oh...” Hyungwon then chuckled, relieved. “Well then can we do this again? Like, you know, I just want to kiss you,” he said, smiling.  
Every time Hyungwon laughed, Kihyun swore that he was in euphoria. “Yes, please, I’d like that so much.”  
Hyungwon had one arm around the shorter’s waist, and his other arm held the back of his head. Kihyun flushed from the proximity. “Let's hope these lips aren’t just for show,” Hyungwon smirked, and he pulled him in for the kiss. If he thought he was in euphoria earlier, Kihyun definitely thought he made it to heaven at that moment. Kihyuns, small, plump lips came in contact with Hyungwons huge, pillow-like ones.

What lasted a whole minute felt like seconds to both of them, and when Hyungwon pulled his face back to take a breather, Kihyun was chasing his lips.  
“H-hey, don’t you want me to still be alive when we kiss? Hold on a second,” he giggled, finding Kihyun so adorable. The latter just whined at the loss of contact. 

Suddenly, Hyungwon dipped him backwards, and Kihyun didn’t get a chance to be shocked before Hyungwon’s lips met with his.

**Author's Note:**

> I just did a thing, hope you all like it :D  
> I wrote this in a couple of hours and I made a goal to finish it tonight and I still have 3 hours to spare :') I could have revised better but,, sksks sorry if theres any mistakes !
> 
> follow me on twitter !! if i write more you'll get to see sneak peaks !  
> twitter.com/KIIHYUN1A


End file.
